The present invention relates to absorbent articles which are adapted to contain body exudates. More particularly, the invention pertains to pant-like disposable absorbent articles having a refastenable, variable-location seam with differential strength properties, and methods of making such disposable absorbent articles.
Current disposable absorbent training pants for children going through the potty training stage have proved to be a particularly desirable and useful product. Such training pants generally include an absorbent chassis including a liquid impervious outer cover, a liquid pervious bodyside liner and an absorbent structure. The training pants further include elastic side panels that are permanently bonded to opposite side edges of the absorbent chassis. The chassis and side panels thereby form a unitary waist opening and two leg openings. The fit of the pants may be further enhanced by gathering means along the waist and leg openings.
The components of traditional training pants are permanently seamed together to provide a very durable pant product. Durability is a particularly significant quality for training pants, because the pants are typically worn by children of ages ranging from 20 to 48 months. Children in this age range are generally much more active and mobile than younger babies that wear diapers. Consequently, this level of activity and mobility mean that the training pants must withstand a significant degree of strain during use.
One drawback with current training pants, however, is that the manner of applying them is limited to being pulled on like a pant. Applying the product like a pant is advantageous in many instances, and is particularly suited for active, walking children. Even for the same child, however, there may be times when it would be useful to apply the product like a diaper. For instance, it might be more convenient to apply the product like a diaper when there is a desire not to remove the child""s shoes. Because it is difficult to know when a particular mode of applying the garment will be needed, it is beneficial to have a garment that is adaptable to being used either as a diaper or as a pant. This is preferable to keeping both types of garments available. A product that can be applied either like a diaper or a pant permits the interior of the product to be easily checked without having to pull the product downward.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a disposable absorbent article that provides the durability of current training pants yet affords the option of being applied either like a diaper or like a pant.
In response to the above-referenced unfulfilled need in the prior art, a new disposable absorbent article and a method of making a disposable absorbent article have been discovered. The absorbent article includes a fastening system that can be repeatedly fastened, unfastened and refastened. The fastening system employs fasteners forming a refastenable, variable-location seam with differential strength properties to allow the fastener to be easily disengaged and to withstand relatively high separation forces that tend to occur at selected portions of the refastenable seam.
In one embodiment, the present invention pertains to an absorbent article that defines a longitudinal axis, a transverse axis, first and second longitudinally spaced waist regions, and a crotch region which extends between and interconnects the waist regions. The absorbent article includes an absorbent chassis and a fastening system for securing the absorbent article about the wearer. The fastening system includes at least one first fastening component attached to the absorbent chassis and disposed in the first waist region and at least one second fastening component attached to the absorbent chassis and disposed in the second waist region. The first and second fastening components together define a refastenable, variable-location seam having a main refastenable attachment zone providing a basic level of securement and an enhanced refastenable attachment zone providing an augmented level of securement. To provide selected regions with reinforced fastening, the augmented level of securement is greater than the basic level of securement.
The first and second fastening components form a refastenable, variable-location seam for securing the first and second waist regions together. The refastenable seam allows the product to be either pulled on like a pant or applied like a diaper. If the training pant becomes soiled during use, the first fastening components can be disengaged from the second fastening components to easily remove the training pant from the waist of the wearer with reduced risk of undesirably soiling the clothes or legs of the wearer. Further, the fastening components can also be easily disengaged from one another to inspect the training pant for possible soiling. Thus, the training pant is configured to be pulled on or off over the hips of the wearer such as conventional training pants and can be readily applied or removed by disengaging the fasteners similar to conventional diapers. The term xe2x80x9cvariable-locationxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe a seam formed by refastenable components that can be engaged with one another at an infinite number of attachment points, in contrast to cooperating fixed-point fasteners that engage one another at a finite number of positions. Suitable fastening components for forming a refastenable, variable-location seam include hook-and-loop materials, adhesives including cohesives, or the like. By comparison, examples of fixed-point fasteners include buckles, snaps, hook-and-eye components, zippers, buttons, clasps, or the like. Because they are variable-location fasteners, the first and second fastening components can be easily repositioned if necessary after the training pant has been pulled on over the legs and hips of the wearer.
The refastenable seam is designed to withstand considerable stresses during use. In particular, it has been discovered that the forces tending to disengage the fasteners during use are not uniformly distributed over the refastenable seam. Rather, these separation forces tend to be concentrated at identifiable points along the refastenable seam. The disclosed fastening components have been specifically constructed to provide differential levels of securement. The portions or zones of the refastenable seam that provide the greater levels of securement can be located at the points along the refastenable seam that are likely to experience the higher concentrations of separation forces.
In particular embodiments, for example, the refastenable seam has a waist opening end disposed toward the waist opening of the pant and an opposite leg opening end disposed toward one of the leg openings, and the enhanced refastenable attachment zone is disposed more toward the leg opening end. It has been recognized that higher concentrations of separation forces may tend to occur at the intersection of the refastenable seam and the leg openings. This is believed to occur, especially with children of toilet training age, because the maximum circumference of the body is where the quadriceps insert into the hips. In this area, the absorbent article is under maximum stress and strain for two reasons. First, the maximum circumference puts the highest level of tension force into the transverse elastic components, such as elastic side panels, in this area of the pant. Second, the articulation of the leg also occurs in this area generating bending and compression forces in this area. This high tension and localized movement makes the lower portion of the refastenable seam prone to popping open. By selectively locating an enhanced refastenable attachment zone near the leg opening end of the refastenable seam, the greater levels of securement are positioned to coincide with the greater separation forces.
In other embodiments, the refastenable seam includes an enhanced refastenable attachment zone that is disposed toward the waist opening end of the refastenable seam. This particular orientation recognizes the fact that higher concentrations of separation forces may also occur at the intersection of the refastenable seam and the waist opening. Separation forces in this area may be attributable to pulling the pants over the hips, manually opening the waistband, or the like. Additionally, the refastenable seam may include a pair of enhanced refastenable attachment zones that are disposed toward the opposite waist opening and leg opening ends of the refastenable seam with the main refastenable attachment zone positioned between the enhanced refastenable attachment zones.
The refastenable seams are formed when the first and second fastening components are engaged with one another. The waist opening and leg opening ends of the refastenable seam are considered to be the most remote regions of the seam, toward the waist opening or leg openings of the pant, respectively, where the first and second fastening components releasably engage one another.
The refastenable seams are desirably relatively thin, narrow and flexible to afford the look and feel of a cloth garment. Thus, in particular embodiments, the refastenable seams have a length-to-width ratio of about 2 or greater, such as about 2 to about 25, particularly about 5 or greater, such as about 5 to about 8. The refastenable seams define a length dimension and a width dimension that is perpendicular to the length dimension. For a child of about 9 to about 15 kilograms (20-34 lbs.), for example, the length dimension is desirably from about 5 to about 13 centimeters, such as about 10 centimeters, and the width dimension is desirably from about 0.5 to about 3 centimeters, such as about 2 centimeters. Desirably although not necessarily, the length dimension can be aligned generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the absorbent article and the width dimension can be aligned generally parallel to the transverse axis of the absorbent article. The term xe2x80x9cgenerally parallelxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an angle within about 35 degrees or less of the referenced axis, and more particularly within about 20 degrees or less of the referenced axis.
The refastenable seam can include one or a plurality of main refastenable attachment zones and one or a plurality of enhanced refastenable attachment zones. While the enhanced refastenable attachment zones can be present anywhere along the length of the refastenable seam, they are desirably located along the length of the refastenable seam where there is likely to be a concentration of separation forces. As referenced above, one such area is toward the leg opening end of the refastenable seam. More specifically, the refastenable seam desirably comprises an enhanced refastenable attachment zone located at least partially within about 3 centimeters, particularly within about 2 centimeters, and more particularly within about 0.5 centimeter, of the leg opening end of the refastenable seam. Also as referenced above, another such area is toward the waist opening end of the refastenable seam. Thus, the refastenable seam desirably comprises an enhanced refastenable attachment zone located at least partially within about 5 centimeters, particularly within about 2.5 centimeters, and more particularly within about 0.5 centimeter, of the waist opening end of the refastenable seam.
A main refastenable attachment zone is desirably positioned in a central portion of the refastenable seam, intermediate the waist opening and leg opening ends. The main refastenable attachment zone or zones desirably comprise, cumulatively, about 95 percent or less of the length dimension of the refastenable seam, such as from about 20 to about 95 percent of the length dimension, and particularly from about 80 to about 90 percent of the length dimension. Correspondingly, the enhanced refastenable attachment zone or zones desirably comprise, cumulatively, about 80 percent or less of the length dimension of the refastenable seam, such as from about 5 to about 80 percent of the length dimension, and particularly from about 10 to about 20 percent of the length dimension.
Even though enhanced refastenable attachment zones are used to prevent unexpected disengagement of the fastening components, the fastening components are designed to be relatively easy to disengage from one another. In particular, the main refastenable attachment zone is suitably designed to provide a basic level of securement that allows the first and second fastening components to begin to disengage from one another without undue force. The refastenable seam would be more difficult to disengage, in fact needlessly difficult to disengage, if the entire refastenable seam were provided with a single level of securement that was targeted to withstand the greatest separation force that was likely to be experienced at any point along the length of the refastenable seam.
Hence, in particular embodiments, the basic level of securement can be from about 30 grams to about 1000 grams, and particularly from about 40 to about 750 grams. The augmented level of securement is greater than the basic level of securement, for example by about 125 percent or more, particularly by about 200 percent or more, and more particularly by about 300 percent or more. In particular embodiments, the enhanced level of securement can be from about 65 grams to about 4000 grams, and particularly from about 150 to about 1500.
The level of securement of any particular area of the refastenable seam can be quantified using the following Peel Test method, which is designed to quantify, in grams, the peak and the average dynamic peel strength of the refastenable seam holding the front waist region of the absorbent article to the rear waist region. The direction of force in this application is generally perpendicular to the longitudinal centerline of the product.
The size of suitable samples of refastenable seam material having a single enhanced refastenable attachment zone can measure 7.6 cm. by 1.9 cm. (3 by 0.75 inch), with the enhanced refastenable attachment zone located 0.6 cm. (0.25 inch) inboard of one end edge. The size of the sample may need to be adjusted for different refastenable seam configurations.
1. Constant rate of extension tensile tester equipped with an appropriate load cell. A suitable tensile testing system is a Sintech Tensile Tester, commercially available from MTS, Research Triangle Park, N.C., under the trade designation Sintech Model 1/G Tensile Tester.
2. Software commercially obtained from MTS under the trade designation MTS TESTWORKS(copyright) for Windows Version 3.10.
3. Pneumatic-action grips commercially available from Instron Corporation, Canton, Mass., under the trade designation Instron Model 2712-004.
4. 2.5 cm. by 10.1 cm. (1 by 4 inch) grip faces, rubber coated, commercially available from Instron Corporation, Canton, Mass.
5. Test facility having a temperature of 23xc2x11xc2x0 C., and a relative humidity of 50xc2x12 percent.
1. A sample to be tested is conditioned in the test facility for at least 4 hours prior to testing.
2. A 2041.2 grams (4.5 lb.) roller with a total diameter of 95 mm., the outer 6.7 mm. of which is rubber, is rolled over the sample from one end to the other and then back again (1 cycle).
3. The load cell is calibrated and the software loaded.
4. The grips are installed on the tensile tester with the jaws closed.
5. The test conditions for the tensile tester are set as follows:
Crosshead speed: 500 millimeters/minute
Full-scale load: 11.34 kilograms (25 lbs.)
Gage length: 25.4 millimeters (1 inch)
6. The weight of the clamp is tared out.
7. The sample is pulled apart on the end opposite from the enhanced refastenable attachment zone so that the fastening component and the mating fastening component disengage to form free ends each 25.4 millimeters long.
8. The free end of the fastening component on the back waist region of the article is inserted into the upper jaw.
9. The free end of the mating fastening component on the front waist region of the article is inserted into the lower jaw, such that the fastened inner surface of the back waist region and the fastened inner surface of the front waist region are facing the same direction and are parallel to one another. The lower jaw is closed.
10. The crosshead is started in motion, and the test is run until the fastening component and mating fastening component are no longer connected.
11. The average load needed to separate the fastener is recorded for the main refastenable attachment zone by averaging load values at separation distances that avoid the enhanced refastenable attachment zone, for example from 1 cm. by 6.4 cm. (0.4 to 2.5 inch) for the sample specified in the Sample Preparation section above. The peak load needed to separate the fastening components is recorded for the enhanced refastenable attachment zone(s). Two or more tests may be needed to obtain values for the main and enhanced refastenable attachment zones.
The ease of disengaging the fastening components may be improved by positioning the enhanced refastenable attachment zone or zones inward from the edges of the refastenable seam. Desirably, a main refastenable attachment zone, that is a zone of the refastenable seam having a basic level of securement, is disposed between the enhanced refastenable attachment zone and the side edges of the refastenable seam. With this positioning, the portion of the main refastenable attachment zone that is positioned transversely outward from the enhanced refastenable attachment zone would function as a type of finger tab to facilitate easier opening of the seam. In particular embodiments, the enhanced refastenable attachment zone or zones can be positioned inward from the side edges of the refastenable seam, and particularly the side edges of the refastenable seam that is nearest the corresponding side edge of the absorbent article, and at least one main refastenable attachment zone disposed between the side edges of the refastenable seam and the enhanced refastenable attachment zone or zones.
The fastening components can comprise any refastenable fasteners suitable for forming a variable-location seam in absorbent articles, such as mechanical fastening elements or adhesive fastening elements. Suitable mechanical fastening elements may be provided by interlocking geometric shaped materials, such as hooks, loops, bulbs, mushrooms, arrowheads, balls on stems, male and female mating components, or the like. In particular embodiments, the first and second components comprise hook-and-loop fastening elements.
The main and enhanced refastenable attachment zones can be constructed using a variety of techniques to provide the differential levels of securement. For instance, a single type of fastening component may be employed for the main refastenable attachment zones, and a combination of two or more types of fastening components that work in concert may be employed for the enhanced refastenable attachment zones. Alternatively, one type of fastening component may be employed for the main refastenable attachment zones, and a different, more aggressive type of fastening component may be used for the enhanced refastenable attachment zones.
In one embodiment, one of the first or second fastening components comprises at least one primary region and at least one secondary region, where the primary and secondary regions have different releasable engagement properties. For purposes of the present invention, the phrase xe2x80x9cdifferent releasable engagement propertiesxe2x80x9d is used to mean different levels of securement as measured by the Peel Test procedure set forth above. The primary region comprises a mechanical fastening component, such as hook material, and the secondary region comprises an adhesive disposed on and working in concert with a mechanical fastening component. The adhesive can be pulsed onto the hook material in localized regions to reinforce the engagement of the interlocking geometric shaped materials in those regions. The adhesive used in such embodiments desirably remains tacky so that it continues to reinforce the seam in that region after multiple engagement and disengagement cycles. Adhesives suitable for forming such an enhanced refastenable attachment zone are described generally as construction adhesives, and are available from various adhesive suppliers such as National Starch, Bridgewater, N.J., U.S.A. In one particular embodiment, the adhesive comprises an SBS block copolymer having a modulus of about 109 to 1010 and a shear rate of 10 radians/sec, an example of which is identified as National Starch No. 345610 or 5610. The adhesive can be applied at an add-on level of about 1 gram per square centimeter or less, and particularly about 0.5 gram per square centimeter or less, such as about 0.01 to about 0.25 grams per square centimeter. The desired reinforcing and re-attachment properties are achieved by balancing the modulus, tack and add-on of the adhesive. In this embodiment, the primary region forms the main refastenable attachment zone of the refastenable seam and the secondary region forms the enhanced refastenable attachment zone of the refastenable seam.
Hence, in another embodiment, the present invention pertains to an absorbent article including an absorbent chassis and a fastening system. The fastening system includes at least one first fastening component attached to the absorbent chassis and disposed in the first waist region and at least one second fastening component attached to the absorbent chassis and disposed in the second waist region. The first and second fastening components include mechanical fastening elements having a plurality of upwardly extending engaging elements and also include an adhesive disposed on at least some of the upwardly extending engaging elements. The first and second fastening components together define a refastenable, variable-location seam having a main refastenable attachment zone providing a basic level of securement and an enhanced refastenable attachment zone providing an augmented level of securement, which is greater than the basic level of securement.
In alternative embodiments, the primary region or regions of the fastening component are constructed of a particular mechanical or adhesive fastening element, and the secondary regions of the fastening component are constructed of a more aggressive mechanical or adhesive fastening element. By way of illustration, the first fastening component can be constructed of two or more mechanical fastening elements having different properties that result in different levels of securement strength. The second fastening component can comprise a uniform mechanical fastening component, or may similarly comprise two or more mechanical fastening components. Using hook material as an illustrative example, one skilled in the art would recognize that the shape, density and polymer composition of the hooks may be selected to obtain the desired level of securement between the first and second fastening components. A more aggressive hook material may comprise a material with a greater average hook height, a greater percentage of directionally-aligned hooks, or a more aggressive hook shape.
Thus, where the first and second fastening components comprise hook-and-loop materials, the primary and secondary regions may comprise different types of hook materials or different types of loop materials, or may further comprise an adhesive material. Where the first and second fastening components comprise adhesive fasteners, the primary and secondary regions may comprise different types of adhesive materials. Either one or both of the first and second fastening component may comprise primary and secondary regions that have different releasable engagement properties.
Where separate fastener materials are used to form the different refastenable attachment zones, any spacing between the fastener materials should be kept to 2 centimeters or less, particularly 1 centimeter or less, and more particularly 0.5 centimeter or less. As disclosed in copending U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 60/112,775, filed on Dec. 18, 1998 by C. P. Olson and titled xe2x80x9cAbsorbent Articles Having Hinged Fasteners,xe2x80x9d such narrow spacings between fastener materials may provide a desirable hinge to improve fit and securement of the fastening components.
The disclosed absorbent articles are adapted to be worn adjacent to the body of a wearer to absorb and contain various exudates discharged from the body. The absorbent articles are desirably pre-fastened to provide a pant-like product for the user. The product can then be pulled on like a conventional training pant, and subsequently checked or removed with the ease of a diaper-like product. Moreover, the product may be applied like a diaper rather than like a pant. Supplemental releasable fastening means such as frangible point bonds may be employed to maintain the absorbent article in a pant configuration until the user intentionally disengages the fasteners.
The fastening system allows for easy inspection of the interior of the pant-like product. If necessary, the fastening system also allows the pant to be removed quickly and easily. This is particularly beneficial when the pant contains messy excrement. If desired, the caregiver can completely remove the pant-like product and replace it with a new one without having to remove the child""s shoes and clothing. The present fastening system may be used with a wide variety of absorbent products, including training pants, diapers, incontinence garments, or other garments using mechanical or adhesive fasteners.
The present invention also pertains to a method of making an absorbent article. In one embodiment, a method of making an absorbent article comprises providing an absorbent chassis and attaching at least one first fastening component to the absorbent chassis in a first waist region and attaching at least one second fastening component to the absorbent chassis in a second waist region, wherein the first and second fastening components together define a refastenable, variable-location seam and the first fastening component comprises primary and secondary regions that have different releasable engagement properties.
In an alternative embodiment, a method of making an absorbent article comprises: providing an absorbent chassis; providing a first mechanical fastening component having a backing structure, an engagement surface, and a plurality of engaging elements extending upwardly from the engagement surface, the first mechanical fastening component defining a primary region and a secondary region; applying an adhesive to the engaging elements in the secondary region; maintaining the engaging elements in the primary region free of the adhesive; attaching the first mechanical fastening component to the absorbent chassis in the first waist region; and attaching at least one second mechanical fastening component to the absorbent chassis in the second waist region; wherein the first and second mechanical fastening components are adapted to releasably engage one another, and the primary and secondary regions have different releasable engagement properties.
Adhesive may be applied to the fastening components using a variety of techniques, such as spraying, printing, dipping, or the like. The strength of adhesion between the adhesive and the fastening components or the strength of cohesion between the cohesives can vary over a relatively wide range. In particular embodiments, the adhesive and/or cohesive remains tacky such that the adhesive and/or cohesive forms a refastenable bond. Stronger adhesives and/or cohesives can be applied onto the fastening components in a non-uniform and/or less concentrated pattern.
A more detailed description of the construction and design of one form of training pant can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,464 issued Jul. 10, 1990 to Van Gompel et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. The Van Gompel et al. patent describes various materials of which the training pant can be made, and a method of constructing a training pant.
Within the context of this specification, each term or phrase below will include the following meaning or meanings.
xe2x80x9cBondedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, connecting, attaching, or the like, of two elements. Two elements will be considered to be bonded together when they are bonded directly to one another or indirectly to one another, such as when each is directly bonded to intermediate elements.
xe2x80x9cCohesivexe2x80x9d describes a material or composition that is self-sticking in that it only adheres to itself.
xe2x80x9cComprisingxe2x80x9d is inclusive or open-ended and does not exclude additional, unrecited elements or method steps.
xe2x80x9cConnectedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, bonding, attaching, or the like, of two elements. Two elements will be considered to be connected together when they are connected directly to one another or indirectly to one another, such as when each is directly connected to intermediate elements.
xe2x80x9cDisposablexe2x80x9d refers to articles which are designed to be discarded after a limited use rather than being laundered or otherwise restored for reuse.
xe2x80x9cDisposed,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdisposed on,xe2x80x9d and variations thereof are intended to mean that one element can be integral with another element, or that one element can be a separate structure bonded to or placed with or placed near another element.
xe2x80x9cElastic,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celasticizedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celasticityxe2x80x9d mean that property of a material or composite by virtue of which it tends to recover its original size and shape after removal of a force causing a deformation.
xe2x80x9cElastomericxe2x80x9d refers to a material or composite which can be elongated by at least 25 percent of its relaxed length and which will recover, upon release of the applied force, at least 10 percent of its elongation. It is generally preferred that the elastomeric material or composite be capable of being elongated by at least 100 percent, more preferably by at least 300 percent, of its relaxed length and recover, upon release of an applied force, at least 50 percent of its elongation.
xe2x80x9cFabricsxe2x80x9d is used to refer to all of the woven, knitted and nonwoven fibrous webs.
xe2x80x9cFlexiblexe2x80x9d refers to materials which are compliant and which will readily conform to the general shape and contours of the wearer""s body.
xe2x80x9cForcexe2x80x9d includes a physical influence exerted by one body on another which produces acceleration of bodies that are free to move and deformation of bodies that are not free to move. Force is expressed in grams per unit area.
xe2x80x9cGraphicxe2x80x9d refers to any design, pattern, or the like that is visible on an absorbent article.
xe2x80x9cHydrophilicxe2x80x9d describes fibers or the surfaces of fibers which are wetted by the aqueous liquids in contact with the fibers. The degree of wetting of the materials can, in turn, be described in terms of the contact angles and the surface tensions of the liquids and materials involved. Equipment and techniques suitable for measuring the wettability of particular fiber materials or blends of fiber materials can be provided by a Cahn SFA-222 Surface Force Analyzer System, or a substantially equivalent system. When measured with this system, fibers having contact angles less than 90xc2x0 are designated xe2x80x9cwettablexe2x80x9d or hydrophilic, while fibers having contact angles greater than 90xc2x0 designated xe2x80x9cnonwettablexe2x80x9d or hydrophobic.
xe2x80x9cIntegralxe2x80x9d is used to refer to various portions of a single unitary element rather than separate structures bonded to or placed with or placed near one another.
xe2x80x9cInwardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coutwardxe2x80x9d refer to positions relative to the center of an absorbent article, and particularly transversely and/or longitudinally closer to or away from the longitudinal and transverse center of the absorbent article.
xe2x80x9cLayerxe2x80x9d when used in the singular can have the dual meaning of a single element or a plurality of elements.
xe2x80x9cLiquid impermeablexe2x80x9d, when used in describing a layer or multi-layer laminate, means that a liquid, such as urine, will not pass through the layer or laminate, under ordinary use conditions, in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the layer or laminate at the point of liquid contact. Liquid, or urine, may spread or be transported parallel to the plane of the liquid impermeable layer or laminate, but this is not considered to be within the meaning of xe2x80x9cliquid impermeablexe2x80x9d when used herein.
xe2x80x9cLongitudinalxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransversexe2x80x9d have their customary meaning, as indicated by the longitudinal and transverse axes depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3. The longitudinal axis lies in the plane of the article and is generally parallel to a vertical plane that bisects a standing wearer into left and right body halves when the article is worn. The transverse axis lies in the plane of the article generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The article as illustrated is longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction.
xe2x80x9cMemberxe2x80x9d when used in the singular can have the dual meaning of a single element or a plurality of elements.
xe2x80x9cNonwoven webxe2x80x9d means a web of material which is formed without the aid of a textile weaving or knitting process.
xe2x80x9cOperatively joined,xe2x80x9d with reference to the attachment of an elastic member to another element, means that the elastic member when attached to or connected to the element, or treated with heat or chemicals, by stretching, or the like, gives the element elastic properties; and with reference to the attachment of a non-elastic member to another element, means that the member and element can be attached in any suitable manner that permits or allows them to perform the intended or described function of the joinder. The joining, attaching, connecting or the like can be either directly, such as joining either member directly to an element, or can be indirectly by means of another member disposed between the first member and the first element.
xe2x80x9cOuter cover graphicxe2x80x9d refers to a graphic that is directly visible upon inspection of the exterior surface of a garment, and for a refastenable garment is in reference to inspection of the exterior surface of the garment when the fastening system is engaged as it would be during use.
xe2x80x9cPermanently bondedxe2x80x9d refers to the joining, adhering, connecting, attaching, or the like, of two elements of an absorbent garment such that the elements tend to be and remain bonded during normal use conditions of the absorbent garment.
xe2x80x9cRefastenablexe2x80x9d refers to the property of two elements being capable of releasable attachment, separation, and subsequent releasable reattachment without substantial permanent deformation or rupture.
xe2x80x9cReleasably attached,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9creleasably engagedxe2x80x9d and variations thereof refer to two elements being connected or connectable such that the elements tend to remain connected absent a separation force applied to one or both of the elements, and the elements being capable of separation without substantial permanent deformation or rupture. The required separation force is typically beyond that encountered while wearing the absorbent garment.
xe2x80x9cRupturexe2x80x9d means the breaking or tearing apart of a material; in tensile testing, the term refers to the total separation of a material into two parts either all at once or in stages, or the development of a hole in some materials.
xe2x80x9cStretch bondedxe2x80x9d refers to an elastic member being bonded to another member while the elastic member is extended at least about 25 percent of its relaxed length. Desirably, the term xe2x80x9cstretch bondedxe2x80x9d refers to the situation wherein the elastic member is extended at least about 100 percent, and more desirably at least about 300 percent, of its relaxed length when it is bonded to the other member.
xe2x80x9cStretch bonded laminatexe2x80x9d refers to a composite material having at least two layers in which one layer is a gatherable layer and the other layer is an elastic layer. The layers are joined together when the elastic layer is in an extended condition so that upon relaxing the layers, the gatherable layer is gathered.
xe2x80x9cSurfacexe2x80x9d includes any layer, film, woven, nonwoven, laminate, composite, or the like, whether pervious or impervious to air, gas, and/or liquids.
xe2x80x9cTensionxe2x80x9d includes a uniaxial force tending to cause the extension of a body or the balancing force within that body resisting the extension.
xe2x80x9cThermoplasticxe2x80x9d describes a material that softens when exposed to heat and which substantially returns to a nonsoftened condition when cooled to room temperature.
These terms may be defined with additional language in the remaining portions of the specification.